smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Plagiaro the Ghostwriter (Empath stories)
"All the best works have to come from somewhere." Plagiaro is a character that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History He is the ghost better known as Ghostwriter who operated the Fly-By-Night Fright Club entertainment center for deceased spirits. About three years before Empath's final return from Psychelia, Plagiaro was looking for a new "live act" after his customers were complaining about the entertainments becoming too boring, and in his search found Harmony Smurf who was desiring to write a great symphony to impress his fellow Smurfs. Plagiaro offered Harmony an entire completed symphony that he could claim was his own creation as long as he signed a contract. Eager to use the symphony, Harmony signed the contract, not knowing until the performance of the symphony was finished that he would forever be bound to Plagiaro as his new "live act". Papa Smurf found out where the symphony came from and took Plagiaro to court before a judge and jury of deceased spirits, having his little Smurfs play out the entire symphony in question. As they did, the members of the jury realized that Plagiaro took parts of their own musical works and thus was plagiarizing. The judge then deemed Plagiaro guilty of perjury and had him taken away to be put in chains while Harmony was released into Papa Smurf's custody. Plagiaro would not appear until a few years after Empath's final return to bother the Smurfs in order to get his revenge. When Smurfette's Ray Of Sunshine album became the most popular album in the village, making her very popular, Plagiaro cursed her with having fame that would overwhelm her soul until she died from too much popularity. Empath decided the best way for Smurfette to break the curse is to have the Smurfs help her put on a tremendous concert featuring all her songs, thus allowing her to reach the peak of her fame from the album. Personality As a ghost, Plagiaro is not bothered by the limitations put on mortals and often forgets those limitations when dealing with mortals. He is usually a pleasant fellow, but doesn't like to let on where he actually gets inspiration for his "original works" from, finding no problem stealing from the works of others and claiming them as his own without giving anyone else proper credit. This eventually came back to bite him when the "original symphony" he created for Harmony was actually pieces of other musicians' works that he stole from them, as revealed by the Smurfs and their symphony orchestra in the court case against Harmony. Realizing that he no longer has a future as anything important in the ghost world now that he has been revealed as a plagiarist, Plagiaro has become a vengeful spirit who will seek to make the lives of mortal musicians miserable, particularly those among the Smurfs. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Smurf Forest residents Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports